Baby Sitter
by meaningfulusername
Summary: Stiles has to watch over Little Derek, but needs to make him trust him.. Enter a spur of the moment lie and a surprisingly flirtatious young Derek. Nothing Stiles can't handle. Probably. (Fake relationshipy stuff) Things go the way I wish they would:)


Scott and Stiles leaned against the counter in the police station waiting for a still shockingly young Derek to finish his paper work.

"I really shouldn't have done that.. I lied my ass off in there." Scott stared worried at the boy trying to sign the papers as fast as possible and get out of there finally.

Stiles tried to reassure his friend that it was the right thing to do, "Hey your ass is fine." when that bit of humor didn't seem to help he tried a different route, "Its ok we'll figure this out in a day or two and everything will go back to normal." He gave Scott a pat on the back. "Every ones happy-" he glanced to Derek, "- well except Derek. Dereks never happy." Seriously the man- er, boy?- had never seemed happy, at least not around Stiles. Which was more than they would both like.

"You're probably right-"

"I'm always right." Stiles interrupted earning an eye roll from his friend.

"Whatever, I just feel like it would be better if we told the truth, it's worked pretty well with everyone else."

"Yeah but Scotty this is _Derek Hale_. He may be a ridiculously attractive as an adult but hes a kid now with a more sweet and adorable look to him so don't let that fool you, he's still Derek." Stiles glared pointedly at the boy and added, "Mean _hurtful_ Derek." he had no idea why pointing that out was necessary but Scott just gave him a weird look and didn't comment on the slight blush he was sporting, thank the lord jesus in heaven. Stiles didn't need any more awkward conversations shoved into this day.

"Um ok, just take Derek to your house and wait for me there I have to go talk to Peter and figure out what he knows." Scott turned to leave but Stiles grabbed his shoulder to stop him.

"What!? Why my house? And you know Derek kinda hates me, I don't see this ending well." Stiles whined, he always got stuck with the lame jobs.

"My dads staying at my house, what would you tell him? That he's your cousin from mexico? And would you rather talk to Peter?"

Stiles visibly cringed at the thought, Danny had barely bought it and Scott's dad was an FBI agent. Plus Stiles could literally go forever without seeing Peter again. "Ugh god no! Fine I'll do it but he doesn't trust me Scott. What am I going to tell him? What do I do with him?!"

"I don't know Stiles that's why you're the brains of this operation_" Scott grinned at him, "-as for him not trusting you I have no idea, just don't piss him off."

"Easier said than done-" but Stiles was talking to no one because Scott had disappeared before he turned around. "Freaking werewolves and their stupid superspeed. I hate babysitting. Every time there's-"

"Who are you babysitting?" Stiles squeaked and clutched his heart when said "baby" was standing directly behind him listening to his mutterings.

He looked him up and down rolling his eyes at the previous question. As if it wasn't obvious. "Thats it we're getting you a bell. Humans have heart attacks you know." He started for the door and when baby derek didn't follow he huffed in annoyance. He turned to Derek whistling and patting his thigh, "Well come on. We don't have all day." He gestured towards the Door.

Derek just glared at him. "I'm not a dog, and why should I follow you? Where's the alpha?" he looked around not moving an inch.

ok so maybe the dog joke was unnecessary. "Oh wow you're in the rebellious teenager phase. Scotts gone and he told me to take you. You should follow me because you just should ok?" He tried to grab Derek's wrist but ended up with his hand instead, stupid depth perception issues, Derek raised an eyebrow but allowed himself to be led through the door, while Stiles heart pounded in his chest at the pure awkwardness of the situation. He couldn't let go now that would be even more awkward.

"I don't want to go." Dereks eyebrows settled into a stubborn scowl, but he didn't let go of Stiles' hand. "I don't know you and I really don't trust you. You aren't even a werewolf." His air of superiority irked Stiles.

"Would you rather I leave you here?" Stiles questioned. Derek didn't respond just looked around.

Letting go of Derek to open his door for him he finally found it in himself to take a deep breath. Ok time to think of a somewhat believable lie. Nope it was time to evade! "Look I'll explain everything on the way ok?"

"Fine." Derek heaved a sigh but got into the jeep anyways.

"Yeah, whatever." Stiles replied, starting the- scratch that trying to start the jeeps engine. "Heh.. This doesn't usually happen to me.." he chuckled at his own innuendo but Derek just shook his head.

"This car is a piece of crap." he stated bluntly and Stiles gasped, finally bringing the engine to life with a loud roar.

"Whoa. You can walk your wolfy ass to my house or you can apologize to my baby. And don't be such a snob." he patted the dash. "Its okay he didn't mean it." When Stiles refused to pull out (*ahem* of the parking lot, obviously) Derek gave in and apologized.

"Fine, I'm sorry Stiles-" when the driver glared at him he corrected himself in an over exaggerated tone, "- I mean, " Stiles' baby" you are a fine automobile. There can we go now? I'm starving."

As the jeep left the parking lot stiles muttered to himself angrily, "Oh I have something you could eat."

"Excuse me?" Derek questioned, knowing full well what he'd said.

Stiles groaned internally,stupid werewolf super hearing. "Nothing." Stiles had thought derek forgot about his promised explanations when he only occasionally asked when that building had gotten there and where are the Blockbusters? To which Stiles just snorted figuring he'd have to show him netflix. But he had no such luck.

"I think you are supposed to be explaining why you're "babysitting" me and why I should trust you." Stiles tried to avoid looking at him but he could feel his heart pick up and knew Derek could hear it.

So now was the time for a patented Stiles Stilinski Lie, okay here goes, "Well. First of all we do know each other.. Pretty well in fact." Where was he going with this? God! Dereks boyishly handsome face was a distraction he didn't need right now, Ok hands at ten and two eyes face front.

"And?" Derek sounded impatient, like throat rippy impatient. The simple word nearly made him run off the road. Curse Scott!

Exhaling slowly Stiles prepared a story his heart beat picked up again and Derek tilted his head, looking for all the world like a confused was running out he needed to make him trust him now! "This is going to sound weird but.. you and I are sort of.. um.. going steady." Fuck his life. That was his idea of a _believable_ lie? and don't even get him started on the "_going steady"_ what is it 1952?

Baby Dereks eyebrows shot up so fast Stiles was surprised they didn't fly off his head. He started to laugh. Like actual laughter, not the normal stoic Dereks trying not to find me funny growl but shaking his head and leaning on the dash laughter. And if Stiles says he isn't offended it is a blatant lie.

"Well thats rude." Stiles just stared straight trying not to melt of embarrassment.

"I'm sorry. Just let me get this straight." he tries to compose himself while stiles just glares at the road, blushing so hard he thinks he might just be bleeding out his face. "_You _and _ME _are together? as in dating. As in we like make out and do stuff?" Now it was his turn to turn a little pink. "I mean i'm pretty sure you're not my type." He started looking Stiles up and down making him oddly uncomfortable.

"Well then! Thanks for that. And no we don't really.. *ahem* do _stuff… _Look this is a conversation we can have later. Right now I'm a little mad at you." he was technically being honest and the hitch in his heart beat could just be anger or hurt he reasoned. I mean they did.. steadily go places with each other sometimes? Who was he kidding Derek would never believe that.

"Sorry." He didn't sound very sorry at all. "It's just I can't imagine dating _you._" Noticing Stiles' grimace he corrected himself, "I mean Its not that you're _completely_ undesirable, I just don't know you."

Stiles didn't respond; that sounded like a backhanded compliment.

They pulled up to the house and made their way inside, Stiles glaring at Derek when he slammed the jeep's door a little to hard. "Oh, sorry." The beta said in a sarcastic tone following Stiles to the door.

Stiles immediately went to the stairs but the whine that escaped Little Dereks lips stopped him in his tracks. "Ok what now?" he looked around hoping it wasn't danger in the form of Kate or anything more or less deadly.

"Aren't you going to feed me?" His eyes were wide lashed fluttering, head cocked slightly to the right, bottom lip all pouty and Stiles melted, like actually melted. He could feel his heart pooling in his stomach. No one should be allowed to make that face. Ever. Was it some sort of werewolf power or just now that Derek thought they were dating he found it necessary to mess with stiles' fragile human being.

"What did we say about heart attacks?" he croaked out leaning against the handrail for support.

Little Derek grinned evilly.

"I'm not sure about heart attacks but i do recall you saying you had something I could eat." The way he said it made Stiles think they weren't just talking about food. Was it some sort of werewolf power or just now that Derek thought they were dating he found it necessary to mess with Stiles' fragile human being.

He gulped, why did he say boyfriend, what was this a romantic comedy? Friend would have done fine. He righted himself trying to regain some semblance of control especially with the realization that he may find Derek a little more than objectively attractive.

"You can make your own food, I'm not your mother." He pointed to the kitchen, but when Derek bit his lip and whined again he caved. "Jesus fine! But only because that was adorable. And stop flirting with me." he stormed to the kitchen and got out all the fixings for a sandwich while derek sat on a stool by the island secretly checking out his ass when he bent over to pick something up.

"Why? Isn't that what you do when you're, what was it you said? 'Going steady'?" Derek chuckled at the outdated term.

Stiles hadn't thought about that. "Yeah well I'm mad at you. And we're in the middle of a crisis. Now here's your goddamn sandwich, you better enjoy it because it's the last one I'll ever make you." They sat there in relative silence while Derek wolfed down, no pun intended, his snack. When he finally finished he fixed Stiles with a pleading stare. "You want another don't you?" When Derek grinned and nodded Stiles couldn't say no.

"Ok now that you are satisfied, I have some work to do, follow me." He made his way to his room hearing Derek say something about satisfaction that he chose to ignore. Sitting down in his computer chair he opened up his laptop, Derek trailing in behind him looking around at the posters and miscellaneous items lying around. "Huh, it's weird having you use the door. I don't think you ever have."

"What?" Stiles turned to explain.

"Yeah you usually come in through the window." He shuddered at the memories.

"Hmm sounds illicit." Derek replied looking from the window to the bed.

"Trust me it's not." Stiles said under his breath.

Derek raised an eyebrow. "Why not? I got the sense that your dad doesn't like me much is that it?"

Hmm good cover and he hadn't even come up with it, "Yeah, he doesn't really like you much, so I tell him we're just friends." Still not an outright lie.

Derek nodded, "So do we just sneak around." The way he was cataloging his body made stiles uncomfortable enough to swivel his chair around.

*ahem* "Sort of." Stiles didn't look at him.

"Can I take a shower? I've been running around all day and I'm kinda tense." Stiles turned back to Derek who looked at him innocently.

He pondered his options. "I'm not really supposed to let you out of my sight." He was surprised that this young Derek asked for things and didn't just demand what he wanted, he'd really changed a lot.

he walked over to where stiles sat and put both hands on the armrests of the chair, leaning into Stiles' personal space, making his heart rate rise with that half smirk that was just _so_ Derek. "Well you could always shower with me." His voice had lowered and his eyes seemed a little too bright, almost blue.

Nope nope nope. This was not happening. Stiles was not imagining them in the shower.. naked.. wet. Oh dear god. He can't get hard right now. Plus this Derek was like 15 and that was not really ok. I mean better than their usual age difference but still.

He put his hands on Derek's chest giving a gentle shove trying to regain his breathing space, he let himself be pushed back. Smiling his stupid pretty smile. "I don't think thats a good idea." Stiles voice came out a little higher and a lot breathier than he would have liked but at least he had avoided embarrassing himself… sort of.

"Ugh. Fine." Stiles shoved a towel into his hands and pushed him out the door pointing to the bathroom door down the hall. Back in his room he heard Derek call out to him "Open the window would you? Your room reeks with the smell of your sexual frustration its going to drive me insane." Then the door closed Stiles was frozen in horror.

All but running to the window he tried to throw it open fumbling with the lock and cursing himself. Did his room really smell like sexual frustration? Oh god how awkward. He wasn't frustrated was he? Gah. So rude. He was wrong. Derek didn't change that much.


End file.
